1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a container, and more particularly to a container for storing multiple saw blades.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Saw blades are normally held in an ordinary tool box, and an ordinary tool box is not provided with any structure to hold the saw blades, therefore, saw blades cannot be positioned firmly in an ordinary tool box. In addition to the fact that the user is likely to get cut when reaching for the saw blades in the box, the saw blades are also likely to get damaged by randomly hitting against the tool box during transpiration, since they are not firmly fixed. Therefore, a saw blade container which is only capable of holding a single saw blade is developed, however, the storage capacity of this saw blade container is too small.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages.